Just Between Us, Anything for You
by Pencil of Athena
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are willing to do anything for each other. Even braving monsters for Annabeth's ice cream. PERCABETH. May be a one shot. R&R!
1. Wise Girl, Hungry?

**ANNABETH**

"Ughhh…"

I groan softly under the soft quilt of my bed. I throw it off, shaking my head and stretching slightly. There's an empty feeling in my stomach, and it's gnawing at me. Terribly. I groan slightly again and tiptoe out, so as not to wake up the entire Athena cabin.

The hunger is making me nauseous. I stumble slightly on the cold, dewy grass, heading to the dining tables. Time for a midnight feast.

I sit. "Hot cocoa and crackers."

Nothing happens. No golden plate or goblet appears. Does the magic not work at midnight? I sigh, letting my head slump against the cold table. Damn. We didn't cook in the kitchens, or have any supplies to make food, or whatever. The kitchen was just there to wash the dishes, or supply lava to wash the dishes. The gnawing feeling increases.

"Think, Annabeth," I mutter to myself. "You're a child of _Athena. _Work out a strategy to get food."

But I can't think when I'm hungry like this. I can barely concentrate.

"Up after curfew, Wise Girl?"

A boy in jeans and an orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt strolls over, grinning. He brushes a lock of messy black hair out of his sea-green eyes. "Why are you sleeping on the table?"

"Go away, Seaweed Brain."

"Aw,no. Grumpy?" Percy plops down next to me.

"No, just hungry!"

"The great Wise Girl, hungry. No problem, Annabeth."

He looks at the table confidently and says, "Blue pie."

Nothing happens. He stares at the table. "_BLUE PIE_."

"I don't think the table works after curfew, or midnight."

Percy glares at the table, running a hand through his messy black hair. Then he grins at me. "Then I guess we just have to break the rules." He says, grabbing my hand.

"What-?" My hand tingles.

"Think the harpies will notice us this fast, Wise Girl?"

"No!" I pull my hand back and immediately miss the warmth. "We can't, Percy. I'd rather be hungry."

"Aw, come on, Annabeth. It'll be fun and you'll get your burger."

"No-"

"And ice cream. Triple scoop."

I glare at him, knowing he's won. "_Fine._ I'll go change out of my pajamas first."

I slip into the cabin, change into my orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt and jeans. I comb my curly blonde hair and tie it into a decent ponytail and tiptoe out.

Percy is waiting on a bench, grinning slightly when he sees me. "You took long enough. Let's go."

We climb up the hill where the entrance to camp is. I try to calculate the time we sprint , comparing it to the short time harpies will sniff us out. We've got quite a distance. I narrow the meters down to the average, then…

"Done thinking? What are our chances?"

"I'm not a human calculator, Kelp Head." I give him a smoldering gaze but rattle off numbers anyway. He stares at me, his sea green eyes looking stupid for a second. "English?"

"We've got a good chance. The distance of a harpy's sense of smell-"

"Aw, Annabeth, let's just go."

I jostle him playfully as we sneak across.

Then a screech as we're halfway there. A black shadow flits towards us, ahead of…

Harpies.

"Oh,Zeus." I exclaim. "We should have gone by my designated calculation. I thought…"

"It's okay, Owl-Head," Percy says, unfazed, uncapping his sword, Riptide. "Run."


	2. we take a bumpy ride

Thank you for all your support, guys! I really hope this chapter's okay!

CHAPTER TWO

ANNABETH

We sprint for the gate. Percy slashes a harpy off his leg and bats away another one from getting stuck in my hair.

Without us knowing it, we stand instinctively in a battle stance, back to back. As I fight off the entire flock, I mentally curse myself for using the wrong calculation of the three, instead of the third, final one. If I hadn't, we'd be off safely. And not getting eaten by stupid harpies.

Percy defends himself from the harpies from front and back, not noticing a bunch of them descending from above.

"Percy!" I warn.

A strangled cry slips from his mouth, blood immediately gushing from the wound. I slash the harpies to mere feathers as Percy drops his sword and staggers downhill, towards the gate.

"Percy!" I cry and leap straight for him.

All my fault, I groan If I'd eaten enough, then Percy wouldn't be risking his neck for some stupid ice cream for me.

_Enough! _I tell myself sternly.

Percy drags himself out of the boundaries of Camp Half Blood and collapses, his green eyes wide and breathing rapid. "Percy." I say, squatting down to examine the wounds. Not as bad as I thought. One is deep, though, but the rest are shallow. I glance at Percy's face. He seems okay, though his eyes are filled with shock.

I reach for my pouch, scrambling among drachmas, a small torchlight, a few neatly folded mathematical graphs and calculations, normal money and finally find what I'm looking for. Nectar and ambrosia. I do all this without my eyes leaving his face.

I peel off his green jacket, revealing the black T-shirt underneath. I swallow and lift it up.

Muscle comes to mind. I do my best to ignore all this, his strong muscles and abs, his smooth skin. I uncork the bottle and let the nectar flow and do its job.

It seems like hours, not a few mere moments before Percy blinks and struggles to sit up. "Wow. That got me."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Get over it." I smirk, handing him the squares of ambrosia, feeling relieved.

Percy chews the ambrosia and puts on his jacket, grinning slightly. "You're not so bad yourself."

I look down and notice the scratches and the scrapes on my elbows. Grass stains adorn the knees of my jeans. Not a real fashion statement.

"Those are nothing." I tell him.

"Yeah, but you got them too."

I scowl as I head up to the gate, to cross the boundaries and into Camp Half Blood again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn to face him. His sparkling sea green eyes look confused. "Back."

"But then we got out here for nothing!"

"But-Percy, you're injured."

"Annabeth, you're hungry."

"Percy-"

"Let's see. _I'm _injured but you are not, but you're hungry. Look at the pros and cons, Wise Girl. If we go back to camp now, I won't benefit from anything because my wounds are healing and _you _definitely won't. If we go to city now, you and I will benefit, because you're hungry and need ice cream." He says all in a rush.

I blink. "Dammit, Percy. My stomach isn't important, but your wounds are. You need rest."

"We're sneaking out of Camp Half Blood at-"he checks Tyson's watch. "Twelve forty-five in the morning. _Way _after curfew. And besides, Wise Girl, do you really want to face the harpies again?"

I sigh, utterly defeated. This is rare. I usually win our arguments, debates, disagreements, you name it.

Percy's lips spread into a wide smile. He probably enjoys seeing me defeated for once. "Come on. Let's get moving."

We descend to the low land; climb over the fence and on the road. There's nothing around here for miles, just the faraway beach. No restaurant, no petrol station, nothing.

Percy eyes me. "Are you going to call The Gray Sisters?"

"Duh, Seaweed Brain."

"Them again? I might get a migraine from their squabbling and puke from the horrible driving."

"I'll get you a Tylenol and a paper bag."

He visibly glowers, running a hand through his messy hair.

I whistle loudly. A heartbeat later, run- down cab with peeling yellow paint screeches to a halt in front of us. And three old ladies squabbling, of course.

Percy gives me a cute grin. Wait. Cute? "Ladies first."

"Coward." I mutter, climbing in.

He genuinely hesitates before hopping in.

"Aww, the great Percy Jackson, scared?"

"Shut up."

An old lady eyes us carefully, ignoring her sisters screeches and grabs for the eye. Some things never change. "Ten drachmas." She announces.

Percy leans over apprehensively. He apparently knows what I'm going to do. "Twenty drachmas if you get us to New York City at super speed." I tell her. Percy groans

The old woman nods eagerly and there's a sly look in the eye. She accepts my golden coins.

"I want to see them!" An identical old woman shrieks right in the other old woman's ear.

"No! I need to drive!"

"Let me have the eye!"

"Move it!"

"Twenty drachmas." warns Percy, obviously deciding it was best to get over it.

The old lady stomps on the accelerator and the cab screeches forward.

Percy leans back on the hard seat and closes his eyes.

The car doesn't slow when a bump comes up right ahead.

"GIVE ME THE EYE!"

"NO!"

The third old woman snatches the eye from the driving lady's grasp and she howls.

"I CANNOT SEE! GIVE IT BACK!"

The car veers off the road, crashing into some branches and nearly swinging to collide with rough ground.

"Give back the eye to her!" Percy yells.

"Twenty drachmas." I say loudly.

"HEAR THE GIRL? THE TWENTY DRACHMAS WILL BE GONE IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK!"

The second lady lunges, falls down and wrestling for the eye. The car rocks to its side.

"How in the Hades did I agree to this?"

"Bear with it, Percy." I yell above the noise.

We're miraculously back on the road, crossing a bridge. Not much cars around at one in the morning.

Percy shuts his eyes again. Pity, I liked seeing the bright green in the darkness.

We arrive in the city. Honking. Screeching tires. The bustle, voices and bright lights.

"Hey, Percy."

"Yeah?" He says, his eyes still shut.

"You won't believe this."

"Uh-huh?"

"We've arrived."

**Wahahahaha, done.**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers, for all your support, especially**

**Skye222 and ArtemisApollo97. I really LOVED the reviews! I looked at them the next day and ****_Boom, _****you guys made my day.**

**Did I mention this is my first fic? R&R!**

**Thanks a lot guys,**

**Zoe.**


	3. Noodles, Ice Cream, Books, and What?

**_ANNABETH_**

"First things first." Percy announces. "We get you food." He staggers a little on the sidewalk.

I roll my eyes, glancing up at the flashing signs and cringing a little from the honking and yelling. "You tell me, city boy. Where?"

"It's easy,Wise Girl. Come on."

Grabbing hold of my arm, he drags me down a few streets. I yell for him to slow down, but in his fit of typical Seaweed Brainness, Percy rushes all the way to a deserted street.

The street lights flicker, the shadows of closed shops looming.

"Are you sure, Percy? It's a little-"

He abruptly swings around and plants a finger to my lips. "Trust me."

His green eyes sparkle in the dim lights, and I give in as my face feels warm.

Still holding my hand, he leads me to the back of a row of shops, and before I know it, we're inside a warm restaurant. Not exactly. It's filled with books, rows and rows of them. As I step on the lush red carpeting, hearing the clinks of silverware and the light chatter, the leafing of pages, I smile.

Percy grins. "I thought you might like it. They allow you to borrow as many books as you want. There's a section on architecture."

I grin wide, and I thought I might actually swallow my own head. Impulsively, I throw my arms around the boy standing beside me. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

He hesitates for a moment before hugging me back tight.

_Seaweed Brain._

We spend over an hour at the place. I ordered hot, steamy pepper noodles and a glass of Coke. Percy seems to enjoy watching quench my hunger. I wolfed the noodles down in fifteen minutes, which I'm sure is a feat Percy couldn't beat. He asks for a Coke refill while I run over to the books.

_Wow._

Most of the books are on modern architecture, though I find a couple of Greek ones. A shelf in the corner contains Roman, and even _Egyptian. _Cool. The whole Athena cabin will have a riot.

I grab them all after silently debating. As I head over to Percy with my treasure, his eyes widen.

"Are you serious?"

I give him a glare.

He grins, unfazed. "Guess you are."

We walk around for a while looking for ice cream. Percy put an arm around me, and for the first time, I appreciated his warmth and the firm solidness of Seaweed Brain.

Finally, after lugging my books around, Baskin Robbins relieves us. Percy gives me one of his cute smiles again before getting a luxurious triple scoop of ice cream for us to share.

The ice cream was thick, smooth, creamy, exactly the way I liked it. Percy had insisted on getting blueberry cheesecake because it was _blue._ But, I thought as I licked off the little plastic spoon, not bad. Not bad at all. We were sitting up on Baskin Robbins's roof, and I was pretty sure the guy in the shop would see us and start yelling. Unfortunately, I had forgotten to bring my cap.

We chat and call each other names in that old way again. Percy lets me have the last spoon.

Then a thought flashes into my head as I retie my curly mass of golden hair. _This is almost like a _date.

_What?_

I struggle with that thought for a while before concluding that if Seaweed Brain was taking me out, he would say so and it sure as Hades wouldn't be at 2 a.m.

No matter how much I want it to be.

Then Percy pokes me, startling me out of my thoughts. "Hey," he whispers in my ear. I shiver. "Isn't that Rachel?"

Rachel. I immediately come to my senses before swatting him on the arm for poking me. I place the empty ice cream cup on a roof tile and lean out.

A girl with frizzy ruby red hair, tattered jeans and a pearl white shirt sits on a bench, glancing up at the night sky. In her smooth hands is a small square canvas wrapped around wood. Slowly, without taking her eyes off the small sliver of cloudy moon, she dips her brush onto a palette on her lap and gently strokes it across the canvas.

"Rachel!" Percy yells out excitedly. Her red head whips around while the passer by glance up in shock.

"Percy?" she calls and scrambles up from the bench.

"How do you get-"

"Back stairs." Percy says, standing up eagerly.

In no time, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is standing beside us on the roof.

"Hey, Perce. Annabeth." She pants a little.

"Dare." I say darkly, unconsciously brushing back a springy lock of hair from my face.

"Gods… Percy, aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

**Sorry! I'm REALLY sorry it took me half of the century to update this thing! You know! Exams! I guess you'll notice if the chapter is a teensy ****_weensy _****short. Forgive me, my readers! I'm really short of time on this. Don't worry! Will continue!**

**R&R!**

**Special thanks to Skye222 for helping me out on this! You're awesome!**


	4. My Ice Cream Goes Sour

Suddenly the taste of ice cream is bitter in my mouth. Rachel. Gods, she was literally everywhere!

"Yeah." Percy says sheepishly, running a hand through his dark hair. "We just snuck out of camp for a while.

"Percy, it's really late." Rachel grins.

"Well, what are you doing down here?"

She shrugs, eyeing her tattered jeans. She pulls out a marker and doodles a flower on her already paint splattered palm. "The moon looked beautiful tonight? My father signed a contract to pull down a forest today."

"Oh." I say, feeling sympathetic. Rachel has a bit of family problems, and she hates her father for kind of helping destroying Pan. I can relate to the family thing.

Then she brightens. "So, you two getting ice cream? "

"Yeah. Care to join us?" Percy smiles that sarcastic smile that I always hated,but loved. Rachel pulls out a couple of dollars. "Sure."

"Wise Girl, you mind getting the ice cream?"

He wants to be alone with Rachel Dare.

"Yeah." I mutter, heading away. Rachel calls out her flavor behind me. I skim the roof tiles, hop down the stairs.

I look at the beautiful, twinkling stars. The perfect night for Rachel Dare to ruin.

The bells tinkle as I brush in.

I tell the bored looking waitress what I want. She sets them in front of me, I give her the money, she gives me the change.

Oops. I didn't quite get what Rachel wanted.

As I hop up on the roof again, I spy them talking, quietly. Occasionally a laugh bubbles up from Percy or Rachel. They talk away, away under the perfect night sky. Rachel claps her hands at something Percy says, and giggles.

I watch them for moments, my feet clamped to the rooftop. I watch Rachel poke Percy and run a hand through his hair. Percy watches Rachel intently.

I force my feet in their direction and set the cups of ice cream down.

Percy's eyes twinkle briefly in my direction.

I can't believe I was jealous of this frizzy, red haired girl with the tattered jeans and doodled arms. I can't believe I was jealous of her for having this goofy, dark haired, green eyed boy called Seaweed Brain.

Which meant I liked Percy Jackson.

I accept this realization. I love him, more like. He was a goofy troublemaker I gradually loved throughout the years.

And I've had a crush on him since twelve.

I _love_ Percy Jackson.

I leave them to their ice cream, I eat my own in the other direction. I wish, briefly I was in Seaweed Brain's arms right now, talking and licking ice cream. I head down the roof to dispose of my ice cream cup. The blonde haired waitress behind the counter holds a cell phone and giggles.

"_I know, Luke."_

Wait. _What?_

I back away, quietly, breath caught in my throat. We shouldn't have sneaked out of camp. What in the Hades was I _thinking?_ Luke. Or maybe-

The waitress slams down her phone, looking pleased with herself. She spots me almost immediately. Her eyes narrow into snakelike slits. "I should have killed you just now."

And she charges at me.

A/N: They're fifteen in this story, and they're not a couple yet. As always: I grovel at the feet of Skye222


	5. We see a familiar face

Instantly, I unsheathe my knife and block the _empousai_'s shrieks in outrage, cheated, and swipes at my face. It grazes me and I push myself further. No mistakes were allowed. Not in a battle of life-or death. I increase my defence, and at each possible moment move in closer. She snarls, slashing. "No use, half blood. Reinforcements arrive any minute."

She bares her fangs and lunges.

I raise my knife in defence, but her fangs sink into my shoulder.

The pain rips and claws through me, and I wobble. Gods. I slash, angrier every minute. My mind doubles strategies. The _empousai _feigns left and I whipped my knife. Her head comes cleanly off.

I turn, triumphant, to face Luke.

**PERCY **

Annabeth _is _taking a while.

I turn to the pretty, frizzy haired redhead beside me. "Listen, Rachel. Annabeth's taking a little long, so I'd better-"

"I'm coming with you, Percy."

We both scramble up, slipping on loose tiles. I feel mildly disapointed Rachel's coming with me. I want to apologise for the way I behaved earlier, ignoring Annabeth. Feeling guilty, I slide off the banister.

I glance as I turn a corner, Rachel beside me, just in time to see blonde hair, a knife slicing, and a monster's head come off perfectly.

"What do you want, Luke?"

I stiffen, and Rachel grabs my hand beside me. _Luke._ And that was definitely Annabeth's voice.

"Nothing at all, Annabeth. It was perfect, your skills with that knife. Excellent."

I see the back of Luke's head, and his hand grabs Annabeth's elbow. My blood pounds against my ears.

"Luke-" Annabeth's voice is strained, and she stumbles into view. My stomach goes cartwheels in agony. She was bitten badly on the shoulder, and blood runs down her arm. Her face is pale. "Please. Stop this."

"Annabeth, the gods never cared about us. Stop deluding yourself. Let me take you away, and we'll be a family again."

"Please-"

I step forward. "Let her go."

Luke laughed, not surprised. "Percy, you fool. You and the foolish mortal, combined, will never beat me. And I think you know that." His scar glows in the lamplights.

I let Rachel's hand go and uncap Riptide. Luke pushes Annabeth to her knees, raising Backbiter in response. His troop appears behind him, but he waves them away. "One on one combat, eh?"

"Sure."

Annabeth is on her knees. She tries to get up."Percy-"

A beautiful woman in a sparkly red dress snarls, slashes a talon across Annabeth's cheek, drawing blood. " Kill her, Master?"

"Oh, no, Gertrude. I have... plans for her." Luke's eyes glint as Annabeth is forced against a wall, her head smacking against it. "Harm her, Master?"

"Cool with it." Luke shrugs.

Annabeth sags, crumpling.

The moment I leave Rachel's side, to kill Luke for hurting Annabeth, he yells, "ATTACK!"

His troop swarm, gleefully, forward.

"Luke!" I yell, outraged, slashing my sword left and right.

His eyes are evil. "Never underestimate Kronos, Percy." He swings on a Hyperborean's back, grabbing a stunned Rachel. He swings her on. "Go!"

"Rachel!"

Annabeth's gray eye are misty, but determined. She clutches her ruined shoulder and sprints. She scrambles up the giant blue back.

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my best sista Kristin for helping me out, throwing insults and frequent impatient taps of the foot.  
The second is my best sista, Ginny, for cheering me along with the story, including lots of cusses.  
The last but not least, Skye222 for helping me update. You are the best!  
Love you all! You have them to thank :D**


End file.
